Neurótico
by Mra Ichinose
Summary: E então, num dia não muito bonito, Uchiha Sasuke descobre que sua feliz mulher tinha uma estúpida carta de amor guardada. Honestamente, não há nada de errado em algo tão mundano (ou pelo menos não deveria ter), porque isso pode ser considerado normal, até, mas a inocência do papel foi perdida quando Sasuke notou a peculiar assinatura de outro homem. [SS][UN] Spoiler do cap 540.


**Nota:**

Mais um Sasuke ciumento para vocês. Eu adoro. Escrevi essa hoje rapidinho. Todo mundo se lembra de que a Sakura recebeu uma carta de amor na guerra, certo? Aqui está a maldita de volta, para horror do Uchiha! A explicação do título está no decorrer da fanfic, vocês vão perceber a neurose dele lendo.

Obs.: Uma história pós-guerra.

Boa leitura.

* * *

**• Neurótico •**

_por Mra Ichinose_

Para um vingador, nada é mais odioso do que cair no tédio; antes sua rotina era agitada e consistia em perseguir, caçar, apanhar, fugir, se esconder, lutar, matar e descansar, repetindo o mesmo processo quantas vezes fosse necessário. Mas, afortunadamente, ele já havia desistido dessa vida, seus vinte dois anos já tinham um peso maior de responsabilidade e ele precisou assumi-las; já não vivia como um jovem problemático desde os dezessete ou dezoito, mais ou menos

Atualmente é, na verdade, um ninja honrado ─ na medida do possível.

Mais que isso, além de shinobi da Folha, o vingador agora também tem uma família para cuidar. Ou quase isso, se apenas duas pessoas podem constituir uma, então ele tem, sim, uma família. Mas, precisamente hoje, metade dela não estava em casa, restando apenas ele mesmo e a vontade de ocupar suas horas de ócio fazendo qualquer coisa que julgue interessante. Na maioria das vezes ele optava por cochilar.

No entanto, por ter voltado de uma missão ontem e ter dormido quase que imediatamente assim que colocou os pés em seu lar, Sasuke, o tal vingador, já não sentia um pingo de sono, ficando sem alternativa para matar o tempo, senão procurar alguma atividade qualquer.

Suspirou, sua procura estava se provando ser um fracasso.

Ele podia ouvir o silêncio pesado da casa ser interrompido por algumas madeiras que estalavam, como a lâmpada da cozinha iluminava mais que a da sala e como seu relógio de parede não fazia o clássico _"tic-tac",_ mas um repetitivo _"toc-toc"._ Sasuke passou tanto tempo quanto pôde reparando nisso, com a intenção de apenas ocupar a mente com qualquer amenidade para o tempo passar. E passar _rápido_, se possível.

Não funcionou, como esperado.

O Uchiha respirou fundo, se estressar só faria com que os ponteiros fossem de encontro às suas vontades e trabalhassem especialmente lentos.

Ele contou até doze e relaxou. Logo Sakura estaria de volta, pensou, e seus momentos de monotonia acabariam, porque ela sempre dizia ou fazia algo quando estavam juntos, onde o vingador poderia emitir seus "hn" e "hmp" eloquentes à vontade. Sasuke não reclamaria, contudo, se ela planejasse agir do modo mais comum, como ontem quando ela o recebeu em casa com um beijo acalorado. Ele estava exausto e as coisas não foram além do beijo, mas não dispensaria tais cuidados se Sakura desejasse oferecê-los hoje.

Entretanto...

Não era consolador saber que, talvez, se Sakura estivesse ali ele estaria sendo atormentado por ela, que sempre pede (_exige_) que ele se mostre mais afetuoso, ou que dê umas tais de "provas de amor". Sasuke francamente não entendia onde ela queria chegar com isso. Prova de amor? Ele dormia com ela, comia com ela, tomava banho com ela, brigava com ela e fazia amor com ela. Provar o que, afinal? Estar ao lado dela já não era mais suficiente perto de três palavras estúpidas numa frase mais estúpida ainda?

Ele bufou abrindo uma portinha do armário da cozinha distraidamente, pensar nisso fazia-o se irritar com Sakura sem um motivo concreto, _que_ _bobagem_, refletiu, abandonando o sentimento. Fechou a pequena porta ao notar que nada de interessante havia ali, somente condimentos ─ ele imaginou que poderia separar os alimentos por cor, rótulo, marca, peso ou frequência com o qual são utilizados, mas achou que a tarefa só poderia aborrecê-lo ainda mais. Um fato.

Cansado de nada, Sasuke subiu para o quarto e se esparramou na cama, pensando que poderia estar treinando com Naruto agora se o pretendente a Hokage não estivesse no País dos Campos de Arroz fazendo sabe-se lá o que.

Ou, novamente, poderia estar com Sakura, mas ela tinha o enfadonho compromisso no hospital da Folha todos os dias, deixando-o completamente isolado em casa nos dias sem missões.

Bem, havia também o antigo Taka, mas os estúpidos haviam sido admitidos em equipes e estavam espalhados pelo mundo fazendo missões rank-C e rank-D, coisa que só mudaria depois de uma avaliação do novo Conselho, determinando se eles são dignos de confiança.

Sasuke colocou-se de bruços, afundando o rosto no travesseiro, só percebendo ser o da Haruno quando sentiu o cheirinho característico dela ali, era um tipo de aroma suave e agradável, lembrava algo como talco ou sabonete para bebês.

_Bebês._

Eles ainda não tinham filhos e apesar de Sasuke ter alguns planos, ele e Sakura chegaram a um acordo que deviam esperar, embora Sasuke talvez devesse ter feito ao menos uma criança, agora que pensa no assunto, ter um bebê para cuidar neste exato momento o distrairia e ele não precisaria se levantar da cama para mexer no closet a procura de alguma revista, livro, pergaminho ou qualquer merda para ler.

Foi então que o ponto alto de seu dia finalmente começou, no meio de umas caixas ovais havia uma média, retangular, acima de todas. A caixa não tinha nada de especial, não era bonita nem feia, e se fosse jogada fora não faria a menor falta. Porém, foi justamente a simplicidade do objeto que chamou a atenção de Sasuke, que saiu do closet com ele nas mãos e sentou-se na cama. Não tinha reparado que tinha algo do tipo em casa, e ele nunca foi de futricando por aí.

Abriu a caixinha, encontrando vários papéis dentro de tamanhos e cores diferentes. Sasuke pegou um amarelo e desdobrou-o com um bocejo ─ mas não de sono. Dentro, com uma letra infantil, havia escritos de admiração e um pedido: "_Sakura-nee-chan, um dia você vai se casar comigo, não vai? Nenhuma das minhas amiguinhas é bonita como você (e elas também não sabem fazer o machucado sarar). Diga sim! Ass.: Akito"._ O Uchiha balançou a cabeça negativamente, esse Akito havia nascido alguns anos atrasado e jamais receberia um 'sim', essa sílaba já havia sido revindicada por ele.

Sasuke concluiu, então, que o retângulo em mãos era um tipo de "caixa dos admiradores".

Os outros papéis não eram tão diferentes do primeiro, havia cartas de Lee também, mas a absurda quantidade de corações e exclamações tornava o texto ilegível. Algumas meninas expressaram sua vontade em serem excelentes kunoichis como Sakura, idosos a convidavam pra tomar chá e a chamavam de "filha", outros bilhetes eram desenhos ou agradecimentos de pessoas que Sasuke jamais conheceu, mas que haviam passado pelas mãos da Haruno, ela era sempre amada por todos, mas apenas porque fazia por merecer tal afeto.

Naquele momento, ele sentiu muito, muito orgulho dela.

Porém, um papel bege interrompeu sua apreciação. Havia algo nele... O tom sóbrio e impessoal da folha, talvez, fosse a causa do despertar de uma desconfiança maligna e suave em Sasuke.

O vingador sentiu-se perdendo o controle quando notou que aqueles escritos não eram de uma criança, idoso ou de um imbecil empolgado onde não se pode entender uma palavra. Oh, não! Aquela era uma carta de um homem adulto com segundas intenções bem claras, pelo visto. O Uchiha tentou recuperar seu domínio próprio com calma, pois homens _odeiam_ não estar no controle. Odeiam tanto quanto odeiam calcinhas penduradas no box do banheiro ou cremes dentais espremidos bem no meio do tubo.

Estava datada há seis anos, pelos meados da guerra. O Uchiha estalou a língua em reprovação, se declarar para alguém no meio de uma batalha? Sasuke só sabia de uma pessoa que era idiota o bastante para isso, e este alguém é Hinata. Mas pelo visto havia outro com o intelecto parecido e igualmente desprovido de noção da realidade ─ já que as chances de receber uma resposta positiva em pleno caos é _zero_, se você quer saber.

Logo no princípio da carta havia um vocativo cortês que provocou asco no Uchiha. Ele quase desistiu da leitura, mas a curiosidade foi maior, sempre era. Com kanjis uniformes demais para um homem, no papel estava eternizado um antiquado cumprimento:

"_Minha querida Sakura,"_

Em primeiro lugar, aquele verme sem rosto só poderia estar querendo insultá-lo. _Minha?_ Desde gennins Sasuke já havia deixado inconscientemente claro a lei de que Sakura não pertencia a ninguém, senão a ele mesmo. Então, como tal serzinho escritor conseguiu extorquir um pensamento dos neurônios ─ perturbando a ordem natural das coisas ─ ao colocar um "minha" naquela frase? Aquilo era mais do que imperdoável, era _heresia_.

Agora, a parte mais engraçada, o que era esse pré-histórico _"querida_"? Essa palavra por si só numa saudação já deveria ser considerada redundância, pois quem é idiota o suficiente para começar uma carta de ─ _eca_ ─ amor com outra coisa senão com uma referência de amabilidade? Era tolice demais para uma linha só.

Sasuke sabia, no entanto, que o aspirante a autor não ousaria escrever um 'Minha estúpida Sakura', pois não seria um cumprimento apropriado. Menos ainda um 'Minha mentirosa Sakura', muito ofensivo. Já um 'Minha traidora que esconde carta do anônimo Sakura' faria com que o envelope fosse devolvido ou rasgado, além de ser sugestivo demais e o verme não ter razão para escrevê-lo.

A seguir o desconhecido começava a dissertar, Sasuke podia notar que o homem havia tentado parecer culto e sincero, mas de intelectualidade e franqueza não havia nada ali. Aquela carta era malícia, malícia pura; o vingador quase podia visualizar o verme debruçado sobre uma mesa escolhendo as palavras certas que chegassem ao coração de Sakura. Contudo, como Sasuke é perspicaz, sabia muito bem o que aquela afronta queria dizer: _O retardado queria minha mulher, tsc._

Mas saber que a carta estava ali, que havia sido lida por Sakura e o homem não foi correspondido confortou Sasuke e massageou seu orgulho. A carta prosseguia:

"_Sei que nos vimos apenas uma vez, é provável que você sequer se lembre de mim, pois eu vi como você curou inúmeros ninjas naquele dia e eu... bem, eu era só mais um, não é, Sakura-san?"_

E se ele sabia disso, por que ainda insistiu em dar uma de menino galanteador na companheira dos outros? Dane-se que naquela época Sakura não estava comprometida. Agora está e _fim_. E, droga, o cara era anormal o para ver uma kunoichi apenas uma vez na vida e no minuto seguinte dizer que gosta dela?

Puta merda.

Amor à primeira vista é a mentira do século e um bom pano de fundo para novelas, mas não existe. Já atração à primeira vista, ah, isso sim. E Sasuke não duvidava ser esse o caso. O maldito pseudo-escritor ficou com a linguiça saliente para o lado de Sakura e, absolutamente do nada, teve uma epifania e redigiu uma carta.

Sasuke repetiu a palavra "controle, controle, controle" quase dez vezes até conseguir, de fato, o significado dela para si. Será que deveria sugerir, muito discretamente, que Sakura talvez devesse usar burca no futuro? Hmm.

"_Mas, se não for pedir muito, gostaria que você lesse até o final. E, se possível, pensasse nas minhas palavras, mas eu sei que você fará isso, Sakura-san, porque vi o quão gentil e atenciosa você é. Eu pensei que fosse morrer naquele momento, no entanto, você veio confiante dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. Eu acreditei em você."_

Tentando conquistá-la usando elogios baratos, huh? Esse inseto provavelmente não sabia o quão entusiasmada a Haruno ficava quando era aplaudida por cumprir seu dever – menos ainda como ela chegava a corar algumas vezes! Era absurda a sorte do bardo em acertar tão na mosca. No entanto, isso não diminuiu o quão asqueroso é ele falar coisas tão óbvias, como a dedicação e gentileza de Sakura, todo mundo sabe que ela é assim. Ela não precisa de um idiota qualquer escrever uma carta qualquer para ficar ciente desse fato.

Tsc.

Sasuke lamentou profundamente o tal homem não ter morrido antes de chegar à área médica. Ou que pelo menos tivesse amputado ambos os braços, assim não perderia o tempo reunindo palavras antiquadas numa folha. E quanto ao "se não for pedir muito para ler até o fim", para Sasuke era, sim, pedir _muito_. Quem fica descansando no meio de uma guerra para ler sandices de um babaca? Sakura, certamente, _não_. Ao menos era o que o vingador esperava.

"_E é graças a você que estou respirando. Sou eternamente grato por isso. Mas não foi por gratidão que eu gostei de você..."._

Provavelmente foi pela visão do bumbum dela, é claro, a calça jounin a favorece, Sasuke sabe disso. Aquele cara era um cretino doente aproveitador, será que Sakura percebeu isso ao ler a carta? Será? A Haruno às vezes era um pouco ingênua... E o verme era malandro, nota-se por suas palavras. Dizer que o 'gostar' não é por gratidão trata-se do mais vil artifício para iludir a Iryou-nin.

"_(...) e sim porque a Sakura-san que eu vi ali faria o que estivesse ao seu alcance para não perder nenhum membro da Aliança. Essa determinação... É a vontade do fogo que o Tsuchikage tanto falava conosco"._

Ah, então o bastardo é de Iwagakure, bom saber, facilitaria o trabalho de rastreamento mais tarde. E que balela é essa de vontade do fogo? Algum tipo de cantada shinobi? Sasuke esfregou os olhos e soltou um grunhido, deitando-se na cama, sem abandonar a carta. A sua ansiedade anterior para que Sakura retornasse logo para tirá-lo do tédio estava sendo substituía pelo desejo por sérias explicações que motivassem a Haruno a manter aquela profanação doméstica dentro dos domínios do Uchiha – o apartamento deles.

"_Eu não posso escrever muita coisa, há sons de explosões e gritos chegando até a maca onde estou repousando e eu terei que voltar para lá quando meu soro acabar. Eu não sei se vou sobreviver a esta guerra, mas, se tudo der certo e você não estiver compromissada, gostaria de te chamar para sair quando tudo isso acabar"._

O Uchiha poderia ter vomitado se não possuísse um estômago forte e não fosse dono de uma imunidade a imbecilidades floreadas. Por um momento ele ficou pensando se o homem da carta ainda estava vivo – talvez, com sorte, agora fosse um cadáver –, e por isso colocou muita fé na ideia de que o indivíduo não sobreviveu de forma alguma à batalha, assim nunca cometeria o desastre linguístico de dizer pessoalmente à Sakura um intragável "quer sair comigo?".

"_Eu preciso terminar aqui. Mas saiba que eu te acho a garota mais linda que eu já vi e gosto bastante de você. Realmente não consigo tirar você da minha cabeça._

_Atenciosamente, Y. Kazuma"._

Sasuke soltou um praguejo. O maldito não deixou o sobrenome, _merda._ Simplificaria a tarefa de buscar o nome do banco de mortos e mais ainda na de mandar o inseto para lá o mais brevemente possível, caso ainda esteja vivo. O Uchiha não ligava para o fato de todo mundo ter a tendência de gostar de Sakura, ele apenas não achava ético marmanjos seguirem o exemplo. Ainda mais utilizando um ardil tão baixo como o de uma carta– aparentemente inocente – para conquistar senhoritas.

Bom, talvez o Uchiha não precisasse de fato matar o tal Kazuma, isso poderia complicá-lo diante da vila, devido seu currículo já bastante sujo. Assassinar os velhos conselheiros já havia arrumado muita confusão e dor de cabeça à Sasuke e, se no meio do processo ele não houvesse se envolvido com Sakura, muito provavelmente estaria foragido em uma vila há quilômetros de Konoha. Por isso, talvez fosse mais viável apenas apagar a memória do inseto com um genjutsu, tirar a Iryou-nin à força do cérebro subdesenvolvido do rapaz, uma vez que o serzinho alegou que "_não consigo tirar você da minha cabeça_".

Sim, isso poderia funcionar. Seria bastante efetivo. Sasuke só teria problemas em explicar suas motivações para fazer algo tão grave por um acontecimento que já passou. Que ele sempre foi do tipo possessivo não era novidade para ninguém, agora demonstrar isso para todo mundo já era outra história...

– Sasukeee-kun! – A voz de Sakura vindo do andar debaixo interrompeu-lhe a linha de raciocínio. Olhou para o despertador do criado mudo ao lado da cama e percebeu que o tempo passou voando enquanto analisava o projeto de carta. O crepúsculo já estava próximo. – Você está aí em cima, não está? Desça, eu trouxe comida para nós dois!

Indiferente, o Uchiha levantou da cama, colocou o papel no bolso de trás da calça preta e desceu as escadas com os braços cruzados. Iria confrontar àquela a quem ele chama de "minha", ah, se ia... Ela lhe devia explicações, porque ele não via lógica alguma em guardar com tanto carinho os sentimentos escritos de um homem – _não_, de um inseto.

Quando o vingador chegou até a cozinha, Sakura estava arrumando a mesa e posicionando os hashis. Sasuke estreitou os olhos, ela parecia especialmente _felizinha_ hoje para seu gosto, principalmente cantarolando uma música estranha em "na-na-na". Bem, a Iryou-nin provavelmente não sabia ainda da recém-descoberta dele e, por isso, ainda era capaz de sorrir como se fosse o ser mais inocente do mundo.

Ela, enfim, olhou para ele.

– Eu trouxe donburi¹, você gosta?

– Tanto faz.

Sakura não se deixou abalar por sua aspereza, e o Uchiha apreciava isso nela, não fosse a habilidade da Haruno em tolerar seu gênio, eles provavelmente viveriam em pé de guerra. Assim, casualmente, só brigavam quando era estritamente necessário – e resolviam essas mesmas brigas indo cada um para um canto, só voltando a se falar quando os sentimentos de raiva já haviam se desvanecido, uma questão de um par de horas.

– Sasuke-kun, o que foi? Não está com fome? – A kunoichi perguntou se aproximando e guiando os lábios rosados até se encontrarem com crispados dele, num cumprimento.

Sasuke até deixou que ela o beijasse, mas não correspondeu, iria ser resoluto em sua raiva. Tática que funcionou muito bem ─ nos dois primeiros segundos, pois no terceiro ele já se via com o corpo próximo ao dela, pressionando-a entre a mesa semiposta.

– Ei... Eu – Sakura começou a falar, afastando-o dela com gentileza – vou tomar um banho rápido e já desço. Você pode terminar de colocar as coisas na mesa enquanto isso?

Sasuke concordou com a cabeça, deixando Sakura subir as escadas e pegando o resto da louça ao lado dos hashis distraidamente. Foi bom que a kunoichi tenha ido, assim ele poderia pensar numa maneira discreta de abordar o assunto da carta quando voltassem a se reunir.

~•~•~

* * *

A comida que Sakura trouxera já havia acabado. Comeram juntos em um semissilêncio, que era interrompido vez ou outra por algum comentário animado da Haruno. Já Sasuke estava mais circunspecto do que nunca, apenas a observando e emitindo seus costumeiros "hn", "Aa" e "hmp". A carta no seu bolso de trás parecia ter o peso do mundo e, sem poder mais se conter, o Uchiha a questionou, enquanto a Haruno levava a louça para a pia:

– Por quanto tempo você pretendia me esconder?

Não era uma pergunta muito óbvia, mas Sasuke queria ver as reações da kunoichi. Não deu outra. O tintilar das tigelinhas se chocando acusou que a Haruno tremia, e isso não escapou aos olhares inquisidores do vingador. O rosto de Sakura empalideceu e, bastante nervosa, colocou uma mão na barriga, a fim de se estabilizar.

– D-do que está falando, Sasuke-kun?

– Ora, Sakura, não se faça de desentendida.

– Huh, Sasuke-kun, é que... huh, eu pretendia te dizer, eu juro. Eu ia –

– Já que é assim, então você vai poder me explicar com clareza porque tem uma carta de um cara dizendo que gosta de você no meio das nossas coisas, não vai? – ele inquiriu, tirando o papel bege do bolso e mostrando-o à Sakura.

– Carta? – A kunoichi piscou confusa, pegando o papel com os dedos estremecendo, mas ela parecia, de algum modo, aliviada. – Oh, _essa_. O que tem? É só um bilhete de um rapaz.

– Você devia ter jogado fora.

– Sasuke-kun – Sakura chamou-o, massageando a nuca, mas muito mais tranquila; havia, também, um tom de censura estava em sua voz –, os sentimentos das pessoas não devem ser tratados como lixo, eles têm que ser valorizados.

─ Não tem, não.

─ Heh. Isso não é surpresa vindo de você, mas vou relevar porque eu te conheço o suficiente para saber que está com ciúmes.

─ Hmp, não seja ridícula – Sasuke limitou-se a resmungar, evidenciando o seu desprezo por aquela afirmação.

─ Não diga apenas "hmp", e você sabe que eu não sou ridícula, foi você quem começou com isso.

Sasuke deu de ombros, deixando um silêncio cômodo se instalar. Ele mesmo, no entanto, o dissolveu.

– Posso queimar a carta? Ou o autor dela?

– Você não vai queimar nada nem ninguém, por Deus, Sasuke-kun, deixe de ser neurótico. Isso foi há seis anos!

– Eu _não_ sou neurótico. Estamos falando desse retardado não devia nunca ter sonhado em pegar algo de um Uchiha.

– _Argh! _– A Haruno grunhiu erguendo os braços. Foi vencida. – E eu ficando completamente assustada porque achei que você havia descoberto que eu estou grávida. Sinceramente, Sasuke-kun, às vezes você me surpreende.

– Quem se importa? Não mude de assunto.

– Ei, não fale assim! Você tem noção de como eu fiquei horas bolando um meio de te contar isso? – O Uchiha franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso. – Eu sei que nós não planejamos, mas aconteceu. E a culpa é sua! Eu _avisei_ que não tinha tomado nenhum reméd–

– Espera, Sakura, eu estava falando da carta – o shinobi pareceu agitado, esfregando os cabelos e organizando os pensamentos. – Você disse _grávida_?

Sakura chegou a abrir a boca para responder, mas Sasuke não esperou uma resposta. Estava ansioso, hoje a tarde estava pensando na possibilidade de um bebê, mas não pensou que ela se tornaria algo real. Sempre imaginou que entraria num tipo de pânico contido ou que preocupações viessem assolá-lo assim que a notícia chegasse aos seus ouvidos, mas a sensação de saber que seria – oh, meu Deus – _pai_ lhe fez dar um pequeno sorriso arrogante, coisa que a Haruno não deixou de notar.

Puxou a blusa de Sakura para cima e ativou o sharingan, e com a habilidade de diferenciação de chakra procurou o fluxo da criança entre a energia esverdeada de Sakura, então viu, tão pequeníssimo como um ponto, a luz amarela no ventre da Haruno. _Seu filho._ _Sua filha._

– Eu posso vê-lo – o vingador finalmente disse, colorindo os olhos de negro novamente.

– E como ele é?

– Amarelo.

– O quê?

– É que o sharingan só vê chakra por cores. Ainda é tão pequeno.

– Sei... E então? – Sakura parecia notadamente nervosa quando olhou nos olhos de Sasuke, mal percebendo que ele tocava em sua barriga hesitantemente com os dedos. – Eu descobri há pouco tempo, também. Já estamos com quatro semanas e meia! Você não ficou chateado, não é?

–Deixa de ser irritante, Sakura. Minha única preocupação agora é não deixar o bebê receber influência alguma do Kakashi ou do Naruto quando nascer.

Ela riu, mesmo que não houvesse a menor graça, e por um pequeno instante a carta foi esquecida e o tópico central do assunto agora era o bebê, do qual a Haruno falava entusiasmada e o vingador apenas assentia.

Sasuke pelo menos refletiu, satisfeito, que nunca mais teria dias entediantes como esse, onde corria o risco de encontrar coisas desagradáveis.

~•~•~

* * *

– Sakura.

– Oi, Sasuke-kun – virou-se para ele com um bocejo, enrolando-se no edredom e no Uchiha. Ao lado de fora havia uma coruja piando.

– Qual era o sobrenome do cara da carta?

– Esqueça isso.

– Yoshida?

– Sasuke-kun, durma.

– Apenas responda: Yamamoto? Yamada? Yamazaki? – A kunoichi ficou em silêncio. – Sakura, você dormiu?

– Sim! Seu filho e eu estamos dormindo, esqueça essa maldita carta, seu neurótico!

– Pensando bem, é melhor você ir dormir e parar de delirar, eu sei que eu _não_ sou neurótico. Tsc.

**Owari!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¹: Donburi **– tigela de arroz com carne, peixe, vegetais ou outros ingredientes (via wiki).

* * *

**Notas finais: **

Gostou? Não? Deixe sua opinião que eu te dou um caramelo, brigadeiro, jujuba, sei lá.

Algumas frases da carta foram realmente ditas pelo carinha no mangá, só que pessoalmente; o nome dele não é Kazuma, foi apenas o nome que me ocorreu na hora. Ah, o filho deles tem o chakra amarelo, porque é a mesma cor do Susano'o do Itachi no mangá (apenas no mangá). Também deixei vago se SasuSaku são realmente casados na fanfic ou não, deixo por conta de vocês.

Obrigada pela leitura.

~Ichi.


End file.
